my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint
Clint is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the Season Six premiere, Loser Like Me. He is the new lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. He is portrayed by actor and musician, Max George. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me When Rachel walks in the auditorium of Vocal Adrenaline we see Clint performing Dance the Night Away. After this performance, Will, who is now the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, seems proudly about them and walks, with the other members of Vocal Adrenaline, off the stage. The Hurt Locker, Part One When Rachel walks in the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion we see Vocal Adrenaline including Clint rehearse for the Invitational. After the talk between Will and Rachel, Will comes back to the group and offers to do newer songs. Clint complains, but Will assures that they’ll improve their improvisation skills and learn to work as a team better. When the Invitational begins, Will starts to give Vocal Adrenaline a pep talk, but they all look him awkwardly. Vocal Adrenaline goes first and perform Rock Lobster while the New Directions and the Warblers takes their sits and watch. Everyone looks astonished at their performance, especially the ND members. When they are done with the first song, they perform as follow Whip It. At the end of this performance, Will claps enthusiastically, as everyone else claps slowly, looking shaken, ending with Rachel looking angered. The Hurt Locker, Part Two When the episode begins, we see Clint with Vocal Adrenaline on stage after they perform Rock Lobster and Whip it. They walks off the stage and takes their sits in the Auditorium. We see Clint the following day back in the Auditorium to watch The Warblers's My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like A Record). The follow day he's seen again, sitting in the Auditorium with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline to watch New Directions It Must Have Been Love, Father Figure and All Out of Love. He's back seen with Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers and New Directions on stage when Sue present the results of the Invitational. When he hears that Vocal Adrenaline get's the second place he seems really discontented about it. He takes the trophy, which is really a bowl pawn, and leaves together with Vocal Adrenaline off the stage. After the Invitational, Will walks back-stage the Auditorium and sees Clint sitting. He's sorry for the second place, but says also that it's not about winning, but about having fun. Clint seems angrily about it and says to Will that he should be a better coach and that he have to make sure that they'll win the next time. Will replies that he shouldn't talk to him like that because he's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Clint doesn't seem to care about it and walks off the Auditorium. Transitioning While walking by a park, Emma and Will suddenly come across Rachel and Blaine, who tell them that Vocal Adrenaline members have thrown eggs to them. The dialog cuts to a flashback where Clint is attacking them along with his team fellows. In the next Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, Will confronts his kids but they don't seem look particularly sorry, especially Clint, who is smirking. He sneers at Will and insists on calling him by his first name, which Will doesn't like. He doesn't change his attitude while Will announces the lesson and performs Same Love with Unique. Clint stands up and continues making fun of Will's teaching methods, which causes the latter to explode. Later, at McKinley, we see that Vocal Adrenaline has played a prank on Coach Beiste's car. Clint is with them and go away on the front seat of a pickup truck. Back in Carmel, Will tells them off again. However Clint continues to be irreverent because he thinks that "winning is everything," and this causes him to be kicked out of the team. Clint leaves the auditorium frustrated and saluting ironically. Clint comes back in a subsequent rehearsal telling Will he's been reinstated by the Principal, and the teacher doesn't looks like he has a problem with it. In fact, he comes up with the idea of playing another prank, this time on the New Directions. This ends up being fake, since Will's intentions were to force the team to see the performance of I Know Where I've Been. Clint seems surprised when Will announces he quits his job and runs away with the rest of the team when Sue releases her hounds in the auditorium. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester He has a minor appearance in this episode. He is seen when Sue is training Vocal Adrenaline, and he is seen performing Far From Over, being the lead performer of the song. When the song finishes, he tells Sue that he is honored to have Sue as the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. We Built This Glee Club We first see Clint in the middle of the episode when he's sitting with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline in the locker room with Sue, watching videos of the Nazi's. When Beiste comes in, she ask Sue why the team is sitting in her locker room while they trashed his car. In order of Beiste, Clint with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline leave the locker room with a fake smile. Later, Clint with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline performed We Built This City and Mickey at Sectionals. Clint can be seen watching New Direction's Take Me to Church, Chandelier and Come Sail Away. He's back seen on stage with the rest of the Glee Clubs hear the results of Sectionals 2014. Vocal Adrenaline get's the second place while the New Directions wins the first place. Clint seems really discontented about it with the rest of the team. This marks the last appearance of Clint in the whole show. Songs S6= ;Solos Dance the night a way max george.PNG|Dance the Night Away (Loser Like Me)|link=Dance the Night Away Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 10.42.47 pm.png|Rock Lobster (The Hurt Locker, Part One)|link=Rock Lobster Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 10.59.02 pm.png|Whip It (The Hurt Locker, Part One)|link=Whip It YGLABN_Transitioning.png|You Give Love a Bad Name (Transitioning)|link=You Give Love a Bad Name Clinttt.png|Far From Over (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester)|link=Far From Over Webuiltthiscity2.png|We Built This City (We Built This Glee Club)|link=We Built This City ;Duets micky.png|Mickey (Shayna) (We Built This Glee Club)|link=Mickey Trivia *He holds the record for the most solos (six) sung by a character who is played by an actor who has never been part of the main cast. **He also holds the record for most solos sung by a character who only appears in one season. Gallery Clint.png Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5thChWX1srjx52o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo1 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo2 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo3 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo4 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo5 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo6 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo7 400.gif Tumblr ni10abFeTo1qck00vo8 400.gif Tumblr nhzk4npePC1qe1mfbo1 500.png You Give Love A Bad Name.gif You give love a bad name small gif.gif cap_3018.jpg Tumblr nio1oo7o2p1srjx52o3 r1 250.gif